


Not what you expect

by inthegoodworld



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Fluff, shortfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28967280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inthegoodworld/pseuds/inthegoodworld
Summary: A random tiny thing I wrote instead of doing homework. I might make it longer someday.
Relationships: Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham
Kudos: 17





	Not what you expect

Sonia and Gundam are loud people. They have unique personalities that easily overwhelm those around them. They are dramatic, they are forceful, they are  _ loud _ .

But their love is not.

Their love is simpler, more subtle. It comes with feelings the strength of which could tear the world in half and yet these feelings come through in the gentlest ways. Their love could end the universe, but is content to live in small glances after a joke. Their love hides in hidden smiles, the shine of the setting sun on matching earrings, a hushed gasp when touches move beyond the realm of chastity.

Their love is quiet, and yet it speaks volumes. They do not need the dramatic public displays others expect of them. They need only each other.


End file.
